Truth or Dare
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph Truth or Dare games. Read inside to more informations. OCs are pretty welcome. (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Welcome!

**This history will be made this way: you do the questions or challenges to any official Wreck-It Ralph character, or avaliable OC of the stories listed after the explanation and I will write the story. The credit of the questions and challenges will all be given to you at the end of the chapter. All the questions and challenges will then be used.**  
**Any OC found in the following stories are worth:**  
_**Curse in the Arcade**_

(including Kitty Jackie and Cat Robin, why? I don't know, I just like the idea)

_**Slumber Party**_

_(I will announce when more stories are open)_

**I, Lilybell Dracula Robinson, am also available.(yes, I'm participing this too)**

**I appreciate everyone's attention and I hope the collaboration to the next chapter.**


	2. Racers Night

**Welcome to the first edition of Wreck-It Truth or Dare, this chapter take place in Sugar Rush, a week after Vanellope's Slumber Party. This chapter will be a game between some of the Sugar Rush racers. I received some great reviews, so I would like to thank everyone for all (credits at the end of the chapter) and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

_**Racers Night**_

Clarion was ready to leave the Sugar Rush when Vanellope stoped her.  
"Hey Pammy! Where do you think you're going?"  
"To my house." Clarion grumbled a bit irritated.  
"But today is the Racers Night. We passed the entire week planning it, have you forgotten?"  
"Tequinicamente is never night here."  
"But the time is. You are also a racer, you can not leave us."  
"This will be boring."  
"We do this since I became president and was never boring."  
"But for me it will be. Unless ..."  
"Unless what?"  
"That all accept a round of Truth or Dare. Yeah That'll be fun."  
"All right. Let's find the others."  
Five minutes later were all runners at the castle ready for the game.  
"Who starts?" Vanellope asked.  
"I do!" Clarion announced before anyone said something. "OK, Rancis, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." he replied in the act, the girl smile could not mean anything good.  
"OK, the question is: Do you like someone, other than yourself?, And say who she is."  
He blushed, glanced around and said softly:  
"Taffyta and Vanellope."  
Vanellope looked completely shocked him, Taffyta seemed to have not liked the answer, hard to know if it was because she did not like him or because he said the name of both rather than just hers.  
"Two!" Exclaimed Clarion and the other boys, except James.  
"Dude, do not believe it!" Swizzle murmured.  
"And I thought you were one of us." Spoke Gloyd.  
"You have no shame, do you?" Jelly asked.  
"The vanity of Rancis eye on 'two' girls!" Christian commented.  
"Guys, less." Vanellope asked, now a little flushed. "Rancis, your turn."  
"OK. Gloyd, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I challenge you to spend the next week without play tricks on anyone."  
"There can not be something easier?"  
"Either you accept or pay a penalty. It's the rules." Vanellope explained.  
"All right, I accept. My turn now. Minty! Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." she ventured, before realizing what she had done.  
"OK. I dare you to hold a Sunday while we fire the ingredients to you with T-shirt launchers."  
"What?! Are you crazy?! I will not go through it."  
"All right then. But I already told you how Clarion called us to play, is she who runs the game and therefore will decide the punishment?"  
Minty swallowed.  
"All right. You won. On one condition, that 'we' do not include Jelly and Pammy. Pammy is a killer and Jelly hate me, please."  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"All right." Vanellope said in unison and Clarion.  
"Just a little question, where we got T-shirt launchers?" Vanellope asked.  
"Jay" Clarion called.  
With a sigh of those who do not agree with the idea, James clapped and the stuff appeared, one to each racer, except for Pammy and Jelly.  
The result was a hysterical Jelly, a smiling Gloyd and a whole honeydew and very angry Minty.  
"Next time you pay me Orangeboard." she warned.  
"I know. Y'all always say that. Moreover, the idea was from Pammy."  
"Sorry Minty. I did not know he was going to use against you."  
Minty let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Now if you excuse me I'm going home to get cleaned up."  
"Nothing like that. Will you stay until the end of the game. And it's your turn."  
"Okay. Vanellope, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Rancis or James? And you know what I mean."  
"I-I think I've always had a crush on Rancis. But the truth is that, since James took care of me when I was sick, we became great friends and ... I think I really like him anymore."  
If she was flushed, it did not even compare to James, who was as red as his hair and seemed to be trying to merge the ground, or if holding for not to use a spell to fade away and disappear.  
Taffyta seemed pleased, but not at Clarion. Thinking that a girl have a crush on her brother made her jealous.  
"Ok, my turn. Taffyta, Truth or Dare?"  
"Hmmm ... Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss the boy you think cuter."  
Taffyta simply stood up and gave a quick kiss on the cheek Rancis.  
"This is not fair!" Minty protested.  
"Vanellope not say it had to be a kiss on lips, she just said a kiss."  
"Okay. Next time I'll be more specific. Your turn."  
"OK. Chris, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"If we were all dying and you just might save a friend, boy or girl, who would it be and why?"  
"This is hard. Candle I think."  
"Why?"  
"She's cool." He blushed when say it.  
Candlehead blushed even more, principally when the boys, Clarion and Vanellope and began to sing: Chris's in love! Chris love Candlehead! In a loud tone.

"It's very mature, guys." Christian protested "OK. My turn. Cotton Candy, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare is obvious."  
"Okay. I hoped you say truth but okay. I dare you to imitate Justin Bieber in the middle of Central, singing loud as you can."  
"I hate Justin Bieber." she growled. "But I top challenge."  
"But we'll record it." Rancis added.  
"It was just what I needed. Okay, okay, let's go!"  
She used the power of her medallion to change her clothes and her hair to something she remembered seeing the singer in using one of those CDs (just as old Justin), that your partner sometimes had ran into the station and singing Baby, in a bad imitation of Justin. Christian followed her with a camera and everyone looked at her visibly thinking that the girl had gone crazy, some thinking that it would prepare something, others just laughed at the scene until Calhoun came to find out what was happening.  
"Clar!"  
"I? Oh, hi Aunt Tammy."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Hmmm ... The Wacky Chris ... Truth or Dare ... Explains something?"  
"Very."  
She walked over and took Christian's camera.  
"Hey!"  
"Do not you have better things to do?" she asked the other racers.  
Most murmured apologies hurried and ran back, but once inside the Sugar Rush burst out laughing. Clarion was the last to return.  
"That was very funny." Gloyd said.  
"You should have seen your face when your mother appeared." Swizzle was struggling to stop laughing, but it seemed useless.  
Clarion did not understand why most racers insisted on referring to Sergeant Calhoun as her mother. Well, technicaly... she don't knew what said about that, but the truth was that she had found it all very amusing.  
"You always sing so bad?" Asked Minty.  
"It's the way I hear the voice of that faker singer."  
The boys started laughing even more.  
"Who is now?" asked Taffyta.  
"Enough for today, folks." announced Vanellope.: "But as it is still Racers Night, who runs into a race? Without awards, power-ups, rivalries, just for fun?"  
"Come on!" exclaimed all, each running to your car.

* * *

**I: And that was the end of my first episode. What do you think?**  
**Gloyd: They I do not know, but I loved it. Special thanks to****_ Smokescreen2814_**** for the idea of the challenge for Minty, it was actually quite fun. Even though she still try to kill me for this.**  
**Clarion / Pammy: Another special thanks, along with a big hug and kiss to the guest****_ VanillaButter _****for thequestion for Rancis.**  
**I "to VanillaButter": Your challenge will be inserted in the next chapter where Rancis are attending, I promise. And I'm sorry if you expected a little more VanillaButter in history, but as this chapter goes before upgrading to Sugar Rush, couples have not yet been well defined and I'm torn between RancisXVanellope or RancisXTaffyta.**  
**Clarion / Pammy: And a special apology to the fans of Justin Bieber.**  
**Me: She's right. Nothing against him or you just found the idea amusing.**

**All: Left a comment and more chalenges and questions to us and other characters!**

* * *

**Leaving all that aside, I really hope you enjoyed it! Send me more questions or challenges to any official character, one of my OCs or even for me (Lily whitechocolate) that you want and I will include in a later chapter.**  
**A big kiss and hug to all my readers and colleagues and see you next chapter!**


	3. A Hard Night to Everyone

**Well, none of this belongs to me, except Pamela and James. The OC belongs to Citrus Fruitsplash WarriorKittytailsdool. Other OCs are welcome to join the history and collection.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: A Hard Night to Everyone_**

Clarion came storming into the house and unceremoniously threw herself on the couch.  
"Any problem Sugar Cube?" asked Felix.  
"Nothing. I'm Just bored."  
"Where are Ralph and Vanellope?"  
"I do not know. Too lazy to look for they."  
"And your brother?"  
"I'm even afraid to hang around. He is working on another one of those. Remember what happened last time?"  
"Do not remind me." Calhoun said entering the room. "He better be careful before it explodes the house or something."  
No sooner had she said this and they heard an explosion shortly after James appeared covered in soot, his hair all messy.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Just had a little accident, I thought I should warn you before you stay worried. If you do not mind, I'm going to take a bath."  
Clarion rolled her eyes.  
"He never learns." she murmured.  
"Learn what?" Vanellope asked.  
"We were close, we heard an explosion and came to see what had happened." Ralph explained. "When we found the kids at home we came back here."  
"Jay blew another of his wacky designs."  
"Oh, and what are they doing?" Vanellope ran inside.  
"The others I do not know. I'm bored." Clarion protested.  
"How about we play Truth or Dare?"  
"Do not you remember what happened last time?" James shouted.  
"By the way, tomorrow I have to warn you that Gloyd Challenge him over." Vanellope reminded.  
"And he got?" James asked, entering the room now.  
"Nobody complained about it all week."  
"It's a good idea. Who's up?"  
"I'm going to be sorry for this but I'm inside." James accepted.  
"Why be sorry?" Felix asked worriedly.  
"Some people have this problem." Clarion said.  
"Minty say so." Commented Vanellope. "Come on, guys!"  
"Please!" asked the girls together.  
All were sure that they would regret that moment, but who says not those girls?  
When they were about to get knocked on the door. Clarion ran open it and found Citrus standing in the doorway.  
"Pammy, the ..."  
Before she could continue Clarion grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!"  
"You will participate in the Truth or Dare with us." the redhead replied.  
"What? Wait a minute, no. I just ..." she fell silent.  
"What, you okay?"  
Citrus not answered.  
"Hey!" Vanellope called "Earth to Citrus!"  
"What? Oh, yes, I would say that just came here because I needed to talk to the President and ..."  
"Now go play with us. Sit down and let's get started."  
"No way I escape?"  
"You came here at the wrong time, sorry but will have to play. If anyone is going to start ..."  
"I will!" Vanellope announced. "OK, Felix Truth or Dare?"  
He thought for a moment, what he had heard about this type of game not encouraged to choose either option.  
"Dare." he finally replied, knowing that in the end would regret.  
"Coming from Vanellope think you picked the least worst." Commented James.  
"Everyone regrets in the end." Clarion he heard murmuring softly.  
"OK, it was you who asked. I dare you to walk on barrels for 5 whole minutes."  
"Where you came up with this?" Asked Clarion.  
"Rancis challenged Gloyd a week without playing, then, to help, I confiscated the terms of his tricks."  
"You're spending more time with Clar." Tamora pointed.  
"I know, I'm a bad influence on children." the redhead said with a smile. "I'm proud of that. And I told you you'd be sorry." she said to Felix. "Although if you asked really going to regret it anyway. Vanellope is the third best in making people repent to play Truth or Dare."  
"Who is the first?" Citrus asked.  
"Me and Gloyd."  
"And usually the more quiet ones are the ones who repent." James commented. "I took luck last week nothing happens to me.  
"Do not think that will go live this time." Clarion answered. "I think the game will be out there. Let's personal!"  
"And if I refuse to help?" James decided to confront her sister.  
"I have friends for that, and you pay a penalty for attempting to disrupt the game."  
"That's not fair!" he protested.  
"Fair or not the rules are."  
"And where did these rules?" Citrus asked suspiciously. She also did not like the idea and could stop, she sure would.  
"I downloaded from the internet. Blame the owners, not me. And let's walk it over with, okay!"  
Nobody argued, were all crazy to get rid of the trouble you had gotten himself apparently were just Vanellope Clarion and they were having fun.  
Until Felix did not see the challenge so difficult, had it not been for the accident.  
It was almost time to finish when they heard the voice of Rancis.  
"Hey guys, where is ..."  
He did not even finish. Clarion turned to him in surprise, accidentally pressing the wrong button on your clock, which triggered a strong horn, scaring Felix, who lost his balance, slipped and fell. Rancis simultaneously jumped back startled.  
"Look, I do not know what is happening more now I'm leaving!"  
Ralph, Vanellope Clarion and started laughing, James still covered their ears because of the noise, Tamora rushed to help Felix and Citrus also went, but stopped midway, thinking better not get too close to the Sergeant.  
"That was not funny!" She protested to the two friends.  
"Not because you had not seen the face of Rancis." Clarion answered, barely holding on now breathe.  
"I did not know the boys were so frightened as well." Commented Vanellope.  
Well, it was Rancis they were laughing, they were right and Citrus eventually joined them, laughing too.  
"I know what's funny?" Asked one, now angry Rancis.  
"We're playing Truth or Dare and yourself eventually causing a shock lead. What're you doing here?"  
"Citrus Vanellope came for and not returned so I came up behind them."  
"And now will get to play." Citrus added.  
"What, I do not ..."  
"I'm sorry, but you have to play." Vanellope the cut.  
"The rules say clearly, without interfering with the joke." Clarion continued. "You now gets hurt."  
"Better stop it before you kill someone." The Tamora warned.  
"We just started. Not to mention that it was the fault of the Rancis. And the game only ends when the question back to who started it."  
After that they did not return to the house, sat down on the grass right there to continue the game.  
"Pie Boy, OK, your turn." Vanellope warned.  
"All right. Clarion, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth. But just because it's you who's asking."  
"Is it true that you like Gloyd?"  
"What?! So I expected a question for anyone but you. And whoever said something?"  
"And you circumventing its own rules." Commented James. "Just answer."  
"Okay. Liking is not the right word, but I have to admit that of all the boys that Disgusting End of the World, it is the most fun, what else can understand me and cuter too. See, I told everyone regretted playing it. Me too. And of course someone will pay." That evil grin on her face was a bad sign. "OK, Ralphie!"  
"I'm fried." he murmured.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." he was not going to risk it. Not with her.  
"Okay! Do you think Calhoun is hot?"  
"What?"  
The exclamation was general. No one in the room believed she had such courage.  
"It was just a question." she said innocently.  
"Not afraid to die is not it?" It was hard to tell if Calhoun, Felix and Ralph who was more angry with her, and difficult to know whether or Ralph Calhoun was the most dangerous.  
"I have!" she replied scared. "Whoa, wait, I can not die." she started laughing.  
"Then, and my answer?"  
"The word danger means something to you?" James asked her in a whisper.  
"I'm under control." she whispered back. "Still waiting." hummed lively.  
"Since I am on safe ground," he began in an inaudible whisper "I just condsiderando this crazy game and also you're scaring me brat, I'm bound to say yes."  
"Oh, Ralph!" exclaimed James Vanellope and shocked.  
'I will still regret the question.' Clarion thought worried, but she had to admit it was fun.  
"I think it's my turn." Ralph was still a worrier. "Jay, Truth or Dare?"  
"True. I think. Handle light that I had nothing to do with it!" the boy asked.  
The others laughed a bit of fear of the boy, a little calming tempers.  
"All right. Truth, what you thought of Clarion the first time they met?"  
"Well .. She was beautiful, fun and unbearable."  
"And now?" Clarion asked for it.  
"You're still unbearable. But you're my sister and I love you very much."  
He hugged him lightly.  
"I love you too bro. And it's your turn."  
"Well, Rancis, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." He was starting to get scared of what might happen if he asked truth.  
"I dare you to have my long-lasting soda in your hair for the rest of the day."  
"Everyone is very bad now, why?" he asked.  
"Truth or Dare does that to people." Clarion replied laughing.  
Rancis sighed.  
"All right."  
And let fellow pour it on your hair, promising himself that once out of there, would go to his house and locked there. He did not intend for anyone visso with hair like that.  
"My turn. Citrus, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I challenge you to spend a whole day with Taffyta."  
"Are you crazy! She'll kill me!" she sighed "But I accepted the challenge. Just remember that you will regret later. My turn. Vanellope, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to roll down the rainbow in Sugar Rush."  
"Are you crazy?! But I accept the challenge."  
"Well, the game is over." Clarion announced. "Who wants to come with us next, who does not want to stay."  
Only she, Citrus, and Vanellope Rancis left, all others were full of confusion for a single day.  
"I can not wait to go home." Commented Rancis.  
They were halfway through the season when he felt he was stuck in the ground.  
"Girls!" none of them looked back. "Girls, get me out of here!" Still nothing, they walked away laughing.  
"He'll get out of there?" Vanellope asked for Clarion.  
"Before opening the Arcade. I promise!"  
"You and James have combined this?" Citrus asked.  
"No. But what fun would the challenge be Rancis stay locked up at home."  
"Speaking of the challenge, I will not do even fulfill my will?" Vanellope asked.  
"Of course!" The other two respondents.  
And Vanellope was forced to meet the challenge, while the friends were just up there laughing.  
"What if she gets hurt?" Citrus asked.  
"She will survive. Largarmos How about it there and go get something to eat?"  
"You said it!" and the two left, leaving Vanellope alone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay folks, but I was a lock for this chapter.**  
**Thanks to:**  
**The**** Guest Vanilla Butter**** for the Dare to Rancis**  
**The ****Guest SargeTJCalhoun64**** for the question to Ralph, and I will post your Dare in the next chapter**  
**For the ****Guest**** to the Review, and I will post yourQuestion and Dare and in the next chapter**  
**And ****WarriorKittytailsdoll**** for help me and for the Dares to Felix and Vanellope**  
**I, Lily, will show up in the next chapter.**

**Send me more questions and dares to any character you want.**  
**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Blush Night

**Ok guys, I stayed with it for reasons I will not explain for lack of time. None of this belongs to me, except some OCs. Ron Cinnamon belongs to Smokescreen2814, Kandella Twist's twin sister Taffyta and belongs to I Wanna Scream And Shout and Citrus Fruitsplash belongs to my friend warriorkittytailsdoll. This are a long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, we have two new runners joining us today and Vanellope allowed me to make a short speech of welcome as she went to fetch the rest of the family to join our party, it seems they are a little late. Why three do not go up for a while? "  
A lively Clarion was sitting on the edge of the box where stood the throne of Vanellope with runners stopped right at the bottom, the three rookies in front.  
The first, the little face and shy child, covered candy have long black hair, tied in a braid, hazel eyes, white jacket, teal sirt, double white cupcake skirt, white and teal strpped socks and white boots. She was a bit younger than the other runners, hence the fact of being so shy.  
And the other was a boy. He wore blue jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun with the word sweet spice, the tan racer jacket, hat and a cinnamon bun. He has tan skin.  
They went up to where Clarion or Pammy at that moment, was well at the time Vanellope arrived, accompanied by Ralph, Felix and Tamora.  
"So folks because our new friends do not say who they are?" The redhead asked smiling.  
Lily just shook her head, looked terrified at the thought of talking to others.  
-KK-  
Finally, after a long afternoon, the race selection finally over and the feast of welcome that Clarion had planned towards the end, few remaining runners in the palace when Clar came up with the idea to play Truth or Dare. Most tried to flee, but she said that everyone who was there would be forced to participate, among complaints, groans and sighs all gathered.  
"So who starts? Kand you."  
"Why me?"  
"Why not?"  
"Okay. Ron, truth or dare?"  
"I dare the Dare."  
"Okay. I dare you to wear a blindfold and touch something living, that are not us."  
"Wow, Kand, go easy on the newbies." Clarion joked laughing.  
"Where?" Ron asked, trying to show himself brave.  
"Where you can go with a sale." Clarion answered, as if the answer was obvious.  
"Okay. But it may be the end of the game?"  
"All right." Clarion answered. But it will not escape. Your turn. "  
"All right. Citrus, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"So answer truthfully, you has a crush on who?"  
She looked around nervously before answering a sussrro:  
"Felix".  
"What?" Exclaimed all shocked.  
"This is not." Whispered a scared Vanellope while Clarion cast a glare for Citrus.  
Ron and Lily seemed confused by everyone's reaction.  
"What's the matter?" Asked Ron.  
No one paid attention.  
"You're not serious, are you?" Asked Kandella.  
"I am." Citrus was so red you would not be surprised if your clothes changed color too.  
"I do not believe." The mairia murmured.  
"We play this game to fool around?" Clarion asked suddenly.  
"Okay kidding, right?" asked Ralph.  
"It was you who invented it."  
"I know, but I changed my mind. Shall we?"  
"No way." Vanellope answered. "He came up here now hang. Citrus, turn."  
"Alright, Rancis, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." he asked, remembering the last time he was Dared and had pasted up in Central Arcade shortly before the opening.  
"OK. Wich girl you like, or Vanellope Taffyta?"  
Rancis blushed, looked worried at one another and asked:  
"Who said I like a girl?"  
"You did." Pointed Clarion. "Week before last. And then?"  
"Really? I was being over-fresh that day." he murmured.  
"So you do not like either of them?" Asked Citrus surprise.  
Rancis denied, still blushing.  
"But like a girl?" Asked Gloyd.  
Rancis nodded, as had been stained as Citrus.  
"Who?" Citrus, Clarion and Gloyd asked.  
"Kand." he replied sheepishly.  
Taffyta gave him a dirty look and just merely because she knew I was looking and Clarion Clarion still seemed angry about something.  
Kandella blushed a little.  
"There is not very lively." Gloyd told her. "Rancis girl is changing every week apparently."  
"Either you're lying." Citrus spoke.  
"He was not going to risk lie in front of Taffyta, especially being that Kand is her sister." Clarion answered. "Rancis, turn."  
"Alright Jay, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." he ventured.  
"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most and in the mouth."  
"What?! Seriously, I only have ten."  
"And?" asked Clarion.  
"This is not something for children."  
"Age never tell when you fall into the trap of Truth or Dare." the redhead replied.  
"You are my sister. Was supposed to be on my side."  
"It was you who told me last week that I could not break my own rules."  
James sighed. He always had the habit of saying the wrong things. He got up and gave him a quick peck on Vanellope before running to his place, totally red, was also Vanellope.  
Clarion smiled absently thinking five stained in one night, he was being a great game.  
Normally James was a boy behaved, but sometimes he seemed a bit more with her sister and was sure someone was going to pay.  
"Ralph! Truth or Dare?"  
'Why always me?' Ralph wondered.  
"Dare." he decided to risk it. The final was James, the angel of the class.  
"OK. I dare you to get Taffyta give you a make over, and stand up in the middle of Bad Anon and sing I feel Pretty."  
Clarion laughed.  
"Good Jay. I knew you were mine."  
"You're spending more time with his sister Problem Child." said Ralph.  
"Unfortunately she practically drags me all over the place. Doing what."  
"This will only be about a week from now." Ralph protested "The game is today."  
"But the long-term Dares are within the rules. And I sure will not forget."  
He sighed.  
"Do what is not? Taffyta, Truth or Dare?"  
She was waiting for this, after the episode with Vanellope two weeks ago.  
"Dare." she replied in the act.  
"I dare you to hold the cupcake while the others shoot icing and sprinkles and things at it with the t-shirt launchers!"  
Apparently he had heard of the episode with Minty corridors at night and was probably trying to take it out on someone because of the Dare of James, but why just her? Was it through that whole feud between her and Vanellope? Or why his name was included in the Dare?  
No way I'm going to fall for that after what you did with Minty in Night Corridor. "  
Clarion laughed.  
"Finally!"  
"What?" Taffyta asked, a little worried.  
"Someone decided to face the consequences and deny a Dare.'ll Go easy on you for this Dare, and you can not escape the handstands until you fall or someone solve concluded the round."  
"This is a conspiracy knew?'re All plotting against me, I know!"  
All the others looked at each other and smiled.  
"Who knows?" Asked Clarion naughty. "But you can not run away from a Dare and therefore you are without your round, but you can choose someone to go in his place. Who will it be?"  
"Jelly." she replied, before starting to meet his doom.  
"Okay. Vani, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." Vanellope risked. If everyone were risking, because she did not?  
"OK. I dare you to kiss the Rancis."  
Vanellope just got up, went to Rancis and kissed the boy's forehead. Then platter looked around smiling and said:  
"What? She did not specify what type of kiss." and sat down again. "Okay, my turn. Gloyd, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." The last Dare that had proposed had been difficult.  
"Girls here, what do you like?"  
"Clar."  
"And you admit it in hard?" Vanellope seemed surprised.  
"Sure. You did not specify the meaning of the word 'like' in your question. Clar is the coolest, fun and less girly girl of all of you."  
"Fair enough." she replied. Why of course, if not, then your excuse kiss it was not and she was not going back to that. "Your turn."  
"Lily, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." replied the girl was dying for a chance to prove what he could do.  
"OK. I dare you to make out with Felix."  
Heard a loud thump, Taffyta had fallen all around turned to Gloyd, most surprised, but Citrus, Kandella, and Ron looked horrified and Vanellope Clarion extremely furious.  
"Gloyd" the redhead exclaimed.  
"What? Truth or Dare is a game of MMA. Either she accepts or pays a penalty."  
Indeed the Lily seemed very confusing.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently.  
"Something like ..." Clarion thought a bit. "Like a kiss. Understood Sweetness?"  
"W-W-Why?" she asked, her voice trembling a little and she starting to glitch again.  
This made Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Jelly and Christian began to laugh.  
"Look at the Glitch scared to death." Commented Taffyta laughing.  
Seeing them laughing like that, Lily suddenly burst into tears and ran out of the castle crying.  
"Lily, wait there!" Kandella called, chasing the new friend.  
"You are cruel, you know!" James cut them furious.  
"Will you tell me that you care with the Glitch, Jay-Jay." Taffyta spoke with contempt.  
"She's just a girl." Citrus protested, you should not have done that! "  
"Why not?" Gloyd said.  
"For the four will be locked in until the Arcade Fungeon open." said one angry Vanellope. "To learn to respect people."  
"And now?" Ralph asked.  
With at least six people was hard to know what to do in the game.  
"Now nothing." Clarion answered. "Ron will meet the Dare of it, the Ralph will happen soon and we finish this round here. Gloyd could ruin everything."  
"Glad that Felix was not here to hear that." Ralph said.  
"Thankfully, the Sergeant was not here to hear that." Vanellope added.  
"Glad you took care of them, Vani." Clarion spoke. "My hand're itching to smash someone's face. Ron, your turn."  
"You said the round was over, we must not forget that?"  
"No. Come on!"  
He obeyed and resigned Clarion put you a sale and turned it.  
Groping not to bump into anything, the boy walked away aimlessly through the castle. Nobody tried to follow him, everyone knew that there was nobody else in the castle beyond them, then the chances of them, the guards and the four Oreos Fungeon locked in, and of course Bill Sour, and the chances of Ron meet one in the direction they were going was ...  
"What are you doing here brat!"  
The cry came from unfriendly none other than Sergeant Calhoun. No one even imagined that she was still there after the party.  
"I do not know what happened" Clarion murmured, "but not in the Mood to find out."  
"Me neither." Vanellope agreed.  
"Good time to give away?" Citrus asked.  
The others nodded and left the castle as soon as possible, but without even knowing what exactly had happened, could not stop laughing.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed, it was Thursday and Clarion certainly had not forgotten the Dare. She and Vanellope were sitting on a bench in the station, outside the game Fix-It Felix Jr., when Ron approached.  
The boy's eye was still purple. All he had been able to say about the incident was that it was not able to see anything that had happened, which was a bit obvious since he was blindfolded.  
"Hey, Ron, how is your eye?"  
"Best. But next time, let me know before you start another one of those games that I'll be far away."  
"Take the other surprise is my specialty. What're you doing here?"  
"Ralph and I remembered the Dare and came to see what was happening. What are you doing out here?"  
"Taffyta asked us to wait here."  
You know, to see you two together and Taffyta is weird. "  
"Very." The two girls agreed.  
A few more minutes of silence, and finally a smiling and proud Taffyta left the game. Logo Ralph also left with a makeup to envy any girl, but unfortunately Ralph was not a girl.  
"You were so cute." Clarion said, trying to hold back laughter.  
He turned away angrily, ignoring the girls, now laughing uncontrollably, along with Ron.  
Okay, it was just a deep breath, hold one or two jokes since, fortunately most was aware that he should not annoy you even more. So far so good. Singing? He was not much of those things, but it was a Dare to do what? And the result has caused a wave of general laughter. Okay, now it was just stop, apologize and explain the case of Truth or Dare, right?  
That's when he saw what really did lose my temper, the brightness of a camera on the edge of the door and he knew who it belonged to.  
"Now get back here their little brats!" he yelled, running after, but laughing assuatadas Clarion, Vanellope and Taffyta.  
Chased them back to the Fix-It Felix Jr., where he finally lost them. But the camera was not part of the Dare and they certainly would pay for it.

* * *

**I / Lily: What did you think?**  
**Kandella: Poor Lily**  
**Me: Yeah, but I said before that I only have seven years have a super-sensitive side and I'm a little scared, especially with this kind of thing**  
**Gloyd: But it was really hilarious.**  
**Me: I have to admit that I agree. Thanks to Guest for this Dare, and the question for Rancis for this certainly nobody expected.**  
**Rancis: Thank for you, why everyone likes me for these situations?**  
**Clarion: Why it's fun.**  
**I: Thank Smokescreen2814 the Dare for Ron, and sorry he left with a black eye, I do not know why, but I was the head vei time. What happened to it end like this is borne of the imagination of each one, all I thought was what I wrote.**  
**Ron: Yeah, thanks for your kindness.**  
**Me: Thank you Guest SargeantTJCalhoun64 the Dare to Ralph, when I imagined the scene she was completely hilarious, just do not write any piece of music because I do not know how and I'm writing this on the phone did not search for. And finally, thank you for helping me Warriorkittytailsdoll and Dares for Taffyta and Vanellope. I cut off the Dare of Taffyta because I thought it would be exactly what she would do and sorry if you were expecting a little VanillaButter out of this story, but after Rancis have said that he liked Kandella and James have kissed Vanellope, was what gave to do (you did not know that of course).**  
**Vanellope: Yeah, just do not put me in that situation again, OK! Next they will demand something serious.**  
**Calhoun "meddling in conversation": Next time? You do not tire you? Do not think they are going too far with these Dares?**  
**All: No. "for readers" Let reviews and more Issues and Dares. Thank you for coming!**


	5. Impacient People

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm very busy with Black 'n White series and only now I get a time to work on it. Thanks for all the reviews and the OCs, you're all welcome!**

* * *

_**Inpacient People**_  
In the waiting room of the hospital ...  
"Felix, to the floor that is making me dizzy!" Exclaimed one, nothing calm, Clarion.  
Vanellope beside her, laughed.  
Clarion looked at the clock. Were five minutes they were there because she was so impatient?  
Well, you must be wondering why they were not there? If not, will have to wait for the end of the story.  
"Why do I have to wait here?" He asked nervously, also targeting the clock, which seemed to have broken.  
"Why yes. You're almost having a heart attack only out here." Clarion said rolling her eyes and shrugging. "I do not know why I'm here."  
"Because you're just a kid." Felix replied.  
"Desculpinha this lame. But I'm not talking about that Pie Boy, I'm talking to wait somewhere else doing something. I would not go there or with permission. Just thinking about it now gives me a shiver down your spine and a hell of a headache. "  
"You calling Felix Pie Boy?" Ralph raised an eyebrow at her. "The same thing're ugly."  
"I think I know how to solve the problem for you." Commented a lively Vanellope.  
"How?" The two asked, hopeful and Felix Clarion surprised.  
"Do not go there, I'll be back!" She cried, almost at the door, running out.  
"Do not go there." Clarion grumbled. "This is good. As if we were."  
Ten more minutes. What had happened to Vanellope? Now the look of both was divided between the clock and the door and Ralph began to look at the door, impatient too.  
Vanellope finally appeared, accompanied by a bunch of runners.  
"We're at a party and I did not know?" James scoffed, moving those first fifteen minutes.  
"Let's play a game of Truth or Dare to distract us." She explained calmly.  
Vanellope calm? And so many people there to play Truth or Dare willingly? Clarion thought that something very wrong was going on.  
"How can you think of playing at a time like this?" Felix asked.  
"Okay, I get!" Minty announced ignoring. "Gloyd, Truth or Dare?"  
"Fast." Commented Vanellope.  
"Are you sure that your friends were not exchanged for ráplicas aliens?" Clarion asked softly to her.  
"Challenge." The boy ventured.  
"I challenge you to use it here all day tomorrow." She showed him a long pink dress, covered sugar, strawberries and small lollipops.  
He would accept the challenge as he remembered.  
"Wait. But tomorrow is not ..."  
"Exactly." Minty said with a smirk.  
"I hope so." Clarion whispered to herself worried.  
"Why?" Gloyd said.  
"Revenge." Minty continued smiling.  
He knew she was waiting for him to refuse, surely she had concocted some with Clarion.  
"All right, I accept."  
Her smile was now victorious.  
"OK.'s Your turn."  
"Why are you so impatient?" Asked Taffyta.  
"People are impatient in hospital when they are not patient." Clarion joked.  
"In what way?"  
Most laughed at the confusion Taffyta.  
"In the two." Clarion replied, happy to have excited a little group, ditraindo herself and Felix.  
A hospital was the place she hated most in the whole universe, there was worse.  
And Truth or Dare was the best thing for impatient people.  
"OK. Ron, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"The girl you like?"  
"Crumbi." He answered a little nervous. Why everyone liked that kind of question? Pelomenos But it would not make him stop the eye again. "My turn. Kand, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What do you really think your sister?"  
"Sometimes she is nice, but most of time she is verry annoying." And she do not wait to ask the reaction "Gloyd! Truth or Dare?"  
"I again?" He turned to Clarion. "Worth it?"  
"Unfortunately for you is worth."  
He sighed.  
"All right. Truth."  
"Really it was you who stole the camera from Clar?"  
"I could not resist." He laughed. "Not after what she said she had written there."  
To everyone's surprise Clarion smiled.  
"Does not matter. Did not you get anything right?"  
"He asked for his brother bewitch the camera?"  
She agreed.  
"My turn again?"  
"No. When you receive more than one question or challenge algue you choose to go in his place."  
"All right. I choose, Rancis."  
"All right. Clar, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Gloyd."  
She shrugged, turned to the boy beside him and kissed him on the lips directly, forcefully, leaving everyone open mouthed and completely speechless.  
"What?" She naturally asked. "You take things so seriously." She was smiling. "I feel like sweet pumpkin, is this normal?"  
"DAA. What'd you expect?" Vanellope answered.  
"I do not know. Something more normal, it seems more alien thing."  
"So welcome to the planet Sugar Rush!" Gloyd joked. "Because you also tastes like cotton candy."  
"Really?! Gotta spend more time away from you. My turn? Okay, Taffy, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Truth Rancis you like, even if he is enjoying his sister?"  
"Rancis? I think so."  
"Think or unsure?" Vanellope insisted laughing.  
"It is true. President Truth or Dare?"  
"I will take the Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss the Skitter on the lips."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Truth or Dare anything goes. Accepted or not?"  
She thought about refusing, but not before winning smile of Taffyta. She was not going to give that taste colleague.  
"I agree. But where ..."  
Vanellope not need to finish the question when a blue light shone on the door and alien materialized there.  
"Just to be kidding! Clar, why?"  
"I do not know. Tô bored. Moreover was Taffyta who challenged you, not me."  
Vanellope sighed, gave a quick kiss on the alien and ran to the nearest watering hole while the other, drawing by Felix and Ralph, trying to make as little noise as possible laughing.  
Ten minutes passed, and did not return Vanellope Clarion finally got tired of waiting.  
"Lily, you replace your sister."  
"OK. Gloyd, Truth or Dare?"  
"Again?! Why always me?"  
"You have not noticed?" Clarion asked. "It is the night of revenge. How you're always up to everyone, many people want to get back at you."  
He sighed.  
"OK. Dare."  
"I dare you to stand still with an apple on your head for Calhoun to try and shoot with her pistol."  
"Good Lily!" Exclaimed Clarion.  
"Do not think you're exaggerating a bit in games no kids?" Felix asked.  
"That nothing. Now is that it is starting to get fun."  
But it will also have to be tomorrow. Who you choose Gloyd this time? "  
"Jelly."  
"Thanks Gloyd! Ralph, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to race with Vanellope's kart against Deadmau5 and his silver Lamborghini."  
"Where will that be?"  
"Right here." Clarion suggested. "I always wanted to see a race here, but under normal circumstances was kind of impossible."  
"And who is this Deadmau5?"  
"A friend. He'll be here soon.'ll Follow you so let's just get the car!"  
Half an hour later ...  
That was a really tough challenge. That was the biggest obstacle that any of them had ever seen. The runner was called Clarion good and Ralph was having a bit of trouble with the car.  
Who was not at all the situation was calm with Felix.  
"And if any of them hit?" He asked for Citrus, which was more accustomed to Clarion.  
"I hope that does not happen.'ll Have luck if they leave whole."  
But three laps later, resulting in a tie, the three cars parked integers. A relief for the few who began to worry.  
"I said it was getting fun!" Clarion exclaimed laughing. "For the first time you did well Jelly!"  
Vanellope appeared at that time.  
"My car!" She exclaimed, and everyone noticed the first time a long scratch on lteral kart. "Who was responsible?"  
All pointed to Jelly.  
"What? Have not I scratched the car!" Jelly tried to defend himself.  
"But it was you who included the kart Vanellope the challenge." Clarion accused.  
"Do not worry dear., I can fix it."  
"This changes nothing, she will regret. Whose turn is it?"  
"Ralphie."  
"All right. Kid, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth, I guess. My car is still here, I enjoy that it was only a scratch and avoid problems."  
"All right. Truth that despite James, you still like Rancis?"  
She nodded a little nervous, the bochchas Dyeing red. Rancis surprised, angry and apparently Taffyta Clarion was doing his best not to laugh.  
"OK, as you were not the last Vani, your turn."  
"Minty, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth. Not fall into another one of those anymore."  
"All right. Truth that you have a crush on Swizzle and is furious that he likes Sticky?"  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
Vanellope pointed at Ron.  
"What? I only say what I see!" He defended himself.  
"You're avoiding the issue." Protested Clarion "is true or not?"  
"A little."  
"A bit much?"  
"Just a little bit. I almost forgot the case."  
"Why?" Kandella asked.  
"It is no longer part of the game. Who is next?"  
"Now go home.'ve Had fun enough." Felix spoke.  
All sighed. That time were really having fun.  
"We can not stay?" Citrus risked.  
"The Arcade will open soon, you'd better go."  
"I can stay, not Felix?" Vanellope asked hopefully, as she was not among the avatars of the following day.  
"Not Vanilla. Need to take her sister home. And your car."  
All agreed, especially, to everyone's surprise, Clarion. But the truth was that she needed at least two hours of sleep before work.  
-KK-  
Clarion was the first to go back there when the Arcade closed and was surprised to find Felix. She was still in her disguise in half which made him laugh.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry Sugar Cube?"  
"How'd you get here so fast?" She ignored the question. One thing attracted the attention of the girl, why Felix was without her magic hammer?  
"I have not left here. James offered to cover my space and I accepted right away. Would not miss this moment for anything in the world."  
"Except if we were not here." She smiled.  
"It is true. Would not know how without you."  
"Glad to help."  
"I do not aprece so happy."  
"Dad I'm exhausted. I'm good for it. Earlier it was good, but then I was no longer getting rest right is killing me."  
"So you think there's more service account soldier?" Asked Tamora. Her presence there made the girl smile.  
"Do not say that lady. Just being more difficult than I thought. How are you?"  
"Exhausted too, but better than ever."  
Clarion's smile grew when she noticed the bundle of blankets color pink in her mother's arms.  
"Can I?" She asked innocently.  
"For home take a shower first, then I can even think about it. Finish and undo the spell before someone sees you." She turned to Felix. "They gave a lot of work ahead of Arcade open?"  
"James was not here, the others were nearly killed in another game Truth or Dare."  
"You never learn, do you little brat?"  
"This time the idea was of Vani. But I could not help it, he was impatient."  
"I do not see why you do it. Mainly this story of lovers and everything else. You're just kids! Hence the little things go too far and we have problems."  
"Leave it to me. I have everything under control. They will not grow then there is nothing wrong and give a margin different attitude toward them than for normal children. Just a little bit of course."  
She gave up arguing with the girl, Clarion knew to be impossible when wanted, any nonsense invented not to miss the final word, and sometimes it was better to let her think he had defeated and forget about it.  
-KK-  
The party that night was not a party to the other. It was a simple party for a small group of close friends of the family. Lucky for Gloyd, who was trying to minimal people to see him in that dress, as the few laughing and making jokes. And of course it was already planning his revenge.  
But the peak of the same party was when they were almost all going away and Jelly gritano appeared frightened by something stuck in her hair and clothes, while two ducks chased and Vanellope Clarion and rolled with laughter.  
Clear that the two were reprimanded by the joke, but who was calling?  
And, as might be expected, the party was finished in Sugar Rush, with a rain of stars chocolate and an even angrier Gloyd, after being shot he swore was purposeful and Lily, and Clarion Vanellope not could stop laughing.  
Were always those little moments that made life and play Truth or Dare be worthwhile.  
-KK-  
**Lily: Loved this chapter!**  
**Vanellope: I do not. Alien and not after what they did to my car. But Jelly truly repented of play.**  
**Minty: Gloyd And that dress? It was so cute!**  
*** Girls start laughing ***  
**Vanellope * to * Clarion can not believe you actually kissed him!**  
**Clarion: Girls, was just a game.**  
**James: Mom heard?**  
**Clarion: You know I do not know. It?**  
**Lily: Well, thank you to: the challenges for Shinigamilover2 Vanellope and Ralph! And the challenge for SargeTJCalhoun64 Gloyd.**  
**Vanellope for Clarion * whispering *: He was really furious**  
*** Both start laughing ***  
**Lily: He'll think twice before trying to prepare me again.**  
**All: Send more questions or dares to the next chapter! Thanks for read!**


	6. Just for Girls

**I'm really, really sorry for take so long to write this chapter! I received a lot of good dares and question from friends, but I was just so busy with Time to Play and Double Trouble that I just ignored this. Sorry. I own nothing here, just Clarion and Lily. ****Sorry if I promissed post it yesterday, but I get suddenly sick.**

* * *

The Sugar Rush girls were all reunited at Sticky's house, for another of their slumber parties. They're trying to see who could stay awak for much time, except for Clarion, who always stay awake, but mostly had fell asleep, just Clarion, Harper, Citrus, Lily, Vanellope, Taffyta, Sonowanna, Crumbeline and Jubileena were still up. But they knew not for how many time, because that was being a boring night.  
"I never thought I would say it" Taffyta suddenly spoke "but it's most fnny when you try to ruin everything Pammy."  
"Don't woy." Clarion replied with a mischievous smile. "Next time I will cause more trouble than any of you can even think."  
"Why?" Harper asked. She neven had been in a party with the others before.  
"First time Clar come to one of our parties, she caused a lot of trouble, but it was pretty fun." Vanellope explained.  
"Even thinking her mother was here too." Taffyta comented.  
"You tryied to ruin a party even with your mother here?!" Harper was surprised, she had ever seen Clarion behave herself around her adoptive mother, and of course she knew why. Hear that was really strange.  
Clarion laughed.  
"I'm a rebel. Nobory can really handle me. I can have a little of respect for some people, but is just it, and it have limits."  
"Talking about it, I know what we can do!" Lily exclaimed. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
"Good Lily!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Let me se... Snow, you begins."  
Snowanna not even thought before ask.  
"All right. Lily, truth or dare?"  
"Me?" The youngest asked in surprise. "All right. I think I deserve it for hade suggested this. So, i will get Dare."

"OK. I dare you to dye your hair neon pink for a week."  
"Why a whole week?" Lily asked worried, looking at her hair.  
"I dunno." Snowanna shrugged.  
To everyone surprise, Lily looked at her and smiled.  
"OK."  
"You will accept?" Vanellope asked.  
"Yeah. Just, pink, really?"  
"But and the races?" Crumbelina asked.  
"No one will even worry about it." She giggled.  
"She is right." Clarion agreed.  
"How will we do it?" Lily asked.  
"I brought the things." Snowanna told her.  
And she, with a little help of Jubileena, painted the hair of the youngest girl.  
"Ok, I'm ridiculous." She comented, looking in a mirror. I prefer it wasn't pink."  
"I too." Clarion said. "Why you accepted it?"

"It's a torture, you know, but a dare is a dare. OK, my turn. Jubi, truth or dare?"  
"since is you, I will risk a dare." Jabileena said.  
"So I dare you to get someone to shove a cherry pie in your face."  
"Who is you and what you did with the true Lily?" Jubileena asked laughing, while Clarion muttered a 'Good girl!' messing her friend's hair.  
Before Jubileena could even realize what was happening, Vanellope shove a pie on her face, while the other girls brust on laugh."  
"Not fair!" She protested, trying to clean herself. "You get me in surprise!"  
"This way is most funny." Lily replied.  
"Funny?" Jubileena asked with a smirk, and she quickly grabbed another pie and threw it at Lily, but the little girl glitched away, and the pie hits Taffyta.

That caused a pie war. They take almost fifteen minutes to run out of pies, all the girls are covered in colored creams, laughing hard and breathing heavile.  
"OK, ok girls, calm down!" Clarion asked, trying to hold her laugh.  
"Jubi, your turn." Vanellope said, still laughing.  
"All right. Crumbi, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. How is you I will take the risk."  
"So I dare you to balance a tray of cookies on your head, while walking down the rainbow bridge."  
Crumbelina gulped, but she would not regret a dare, not in front of Taffyta.  
"OK, but just when we finish it here. So Vanie, truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What was your first reaction when you met Lily?"  
"Well, first I was confuse and scared. She was looked like me, but I couldn't remember her, and I was suppose to remmber every new character of this game. And I was mostly scared when I found out she was a glitch, but I really feel sorry for her and tried to help."  
"You tried to stop me to race!" Lily replied, crossing her arms.  
"I know, but I was trying to protect you. You was too young and you don't knwe how to drive..."  
"And you was afraid to teach her, because you don't knew what and who she truly was." Clarion accused.  
"Yes, Now I know I was wrong. I'm really sorry Lily."  
"No problem." Lily replied, but just Clarion and Harper noticed Lily's smirk, before she really smiled at Vanellope and say "OK, your turn 'sis'." The two knew she was palnning revenge.  
"All right Clari, truth or dare?" Vanellope asked.  
"Truth. I'm too lazy for a dare."  
"What's the most stupid thing you had done?"  
"What kind of question is this? I never do stupid things."  
"The truth..." Vanellope insisted.  
Clarion sighed.  
"OK. I already did a lot of stupid things. I tried to fight alone against a lot of Cybugs and ended hurt; the week I rebeled myself and tried to go against everyone and everything to prove I don't neede a family; that day when Gloyd dared me to try to prove Nesquick sand and I accepted..." She did her best to not laugh, but the others are laughing hard "But I think the most stupid was left that portal open."  
The other girls agreed, that was a really stupid thing.  
"What happened?" Harper asked curious.  
"To resume, a human ended here and we had lots of trouble. Taffy, truth or dare?"  
"Truth, of course." She would not risk to take a dare from Clarion.  
"OK. Which ruler did you like better, Candy or Vanellope?

"What?! What kind of question is this?" Taffyta jumped up angry. "I refuse to answer this!"  
"If you refuses..." Clarion threathened with a mischievous smile.  
"All right, all right." She replied exalted. "No one, ok! I never knew why I need a ruler!"  
The girls were colpletely shocked. Well, the answer was exactly what they expected from Taffyta, but the reaction... Really surprised they.  
"All right, Citrus, truth or dare?" Taffyta asked angry in the following silence.  
"Truth." Citrus retored firm.  
"It's true, a few time after you promissed Clarion you would avoid do it, you still..."  
"Shut up!" Citrus suddenly stood up.  
Taffyta smirked.  
"It's against the rules interrupt questions or dares." She said.  
"But it's aldo against the rules use the power of truth or dare to try to hurt the others." Clarion also stood up angry. The two knew very well, what Taffyta would ask.  
"Why you're ever so mean, Taffyta?" Lily asked.  
"Because I can."  
But Vanellope also stood up angry, and facing the president's gaze, Taffyta set aside her 'powerful' pose and left the room stil angry.  
The three sat down.  
"Your turn Citrus." Jubileena said, trying to calm the girls down.  
"All right. Harper, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"So what you thought the first time you meet Vanellope?"  
"Well, what I could think? That was really strange, and I was uncertain if we could be friends." She rolled her eyes. "All right. Snow, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"So I dare you to sneak in Hero's Duty, steal Calhoun's gun and reach Sugar Rush without being caught."  
"Are you crazy?!" Vanellope asked.  
"It's impossible!" Jubileena protested.  
"Just one girl did something like this before!" Lily told her.  
"Just one person in the whole Arcade." Crumbelina added.  
"But you don't said had not rules to the dares?" Harper asked.  
"Yeah!" All the others replied.  
"So..." Harper asked to Snowanna.  
"OK, I will."  
"All right girls!" Clarion called. "Let's go to the outside dares and finish this game."

* * *

_At the top of the rainbow bridge..._  
"All right Snow." Clarion said. "We're waiting here. If you not manage to back in fifteen minutes, I will after you."  
Snowanna gulped. That was a dangerous mission. &he don't knew why she had accepted that. But she take the train to exit Sugar Rush, receiving a 'Good lucky' from Jubileena.  
"And you Crumbi..." Vanellope said to her.  
"All right. But you know someone will pay if something happen, no?"  
"It's truth or dare, even someone pay. It's how we keep playing."  
Crumbelina took a deep breath, she just needed a little of concentration, she was good on that.

* * *

'Almost done. Almost done.' She thought, already after the middle of the bridge, but suddely she slipped and fell sat down, droping the tray and the cookies and sliding down the rest of the way.  
The other girls laughed, but Clarion ran down to help her.  
"You're fine?" The readhead asked.  
"I am." Crumbelina began to laugh too.  
"Good. So I will check a thing. I will be back soon." And with that, Clarion left Sugar Rush.

* * *

With most attention she could, Snowanna sneaked into Hero's Duty. She already had observed Clarion in another suicidal missions, so that could be an advantage point.  
She looked around and saw the way was free before continue. The fact she was small was another advantage point to her. A wrong point was she not knew so much that game, she never had been there before. But she had a light steep, thanks to Clarion and James and that adventure with th Smurfs.  
"Objective located." She whispered to herself. Now was time to the harder part, take the gun.  
She approached the mostly silently as she could, and with her hands still lighter than her feet, she did it and ran away.  
She was almost out of the game when she looked back and saw someone was approaching. She would not manage to reach Sugar Rush.  
So she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. She looked up to see Calhoun, staring angry at her. She gulped.  
"Seem we have a thief here." The Sergeant commented.  
"Believe me, it's not my fault. The girls dared me and I..."  
Before she could continue, Calhoun grabbed her by the jacket.  
"So I will have a talk with the other girls too."  
And took her back to Sugar Rush.

* * *

The girsl were nervously waiting for Snowanna's return at the top of the bridge, except for Clarion, who hadn't returned.

"You think Clarion remembered to take Snowanna back?" Jubileena asked a little worried.  
"I think she runned because she knew she would not manage to do that." Crumbelina said.  
"Clarion would never run." Citrus protested.  
"She should have a good reason to not be here." Added Lily.  
Suddenly they saw Calhoun entering the game, carying Snowanna.  
"Seems she failed." Harper commented.  
"Seems we're in a big problem." Vanellope said.  
"In fact, she did it very well." Calhoun comented, droping the girl.  
"What?" All the girls, except for Lily and Vanellope, asked in surprise. Vanellope rolled her eyes and Lily giggled.  
"She almost accomplished the dare. Almost. But she was going very well." To the girls surprise, Calhoun suddenly turned herself in Clarion, who was hard laughing.  
"You never had seen she do it?" Lily asked, also laughing.  
"How?" Crumbelina asked.  
"Clarion can change her code every way, she rarely do it, but is a nice trick." Vanellope explained.  
"I saved you." Clarion told Snowanna. "You was going very well, but you would never manage to reach back here."  
"At least you know it." The true Calhoun suddenly appeared behind her. All the girls, except for Clarion, frozzen. "OK, who had this idea?"  
After a few silently seconds, Harper raised her hand. But Clarion also did the same and, one by one, the other girls raised their hands.  
"An united group no? And still in your pjamas, and covered in pie! Let me guess, you're playing that stupid game again. No one of you have nothing better to do than annoy people with this things?"  
"We were bored." Clarion justified.  
"We will talk about it later Clar. And if I take any of you back there again, you will really regret it." She threatened, before took her gun back and leave the game.  
The girls brust on laugh.  
"We can't avoid. It's fun." Lily comented.  
"So, why I failed?" Snowanna asked to Clarion.  
"You ran. You never should run in a mission like this. But you did a good job. Maybe I can teach you some tricks."  
"OK girls, Arcade will open soon. Let's back to take the other girls and found the boys." Vanellope called.  
And still laughing, they all back to Sticky's house, to get ready for a new day.

* * *

**James: *surprised* What you said about the Nesquick sand was true?**  
**Clarion: *blushes, look down* yeah.**  
**Calhoun: *Angry* What I already said about this stupids dare games?**  
**Lily: *Laughs* Nothing we really need to hear.**  
**Vanellope: Com'on it is just a game!**  
**Lily: *Whispering to you* I really need to ask you to send something to we get her on a game too. *mischievous smile***  
**Vanellope: And something to us revenge Clarion.**  
**Lily: *Now loud enough to everyone hear* We all want to thanks to our friend Skye for the Dares to me and Snowanna, and for the Question for Taffyta.**  
**Clarion: And also thanks to another of our friends, SargeTJCalhoun64 for the Dares for Crumbelina and Jubileena.**  
**Citrus: And a especial thanks to warriorkittytailsdoll for let me participe on it.**  
**Haper: And to LilyPotter246 for send me to here.**  
**Vanellope: Don't forget to review and sen us most Questions and Dares!**  
**All: See you next chapter!**

* * *

**So is it. One more chapter done, really sorry take so long, the last one will not, I promisse.**  
**How Lily said, I'm really wanting questions or Dares for Clarion and Calhoun to chapter 7. And, I already have some things to some boys next chapter, but I need more.**  
**The OCs who are accepting questions and dares, besides the ones who already appeared at the first four chapters are: Harper, Ashtom, Rae, Virtual and Sandy, my friends asked me to they be on. Of course has the already announced ones: Clarion, James, Lily, Citrus, Kandella, Patty and Ron. And of course every original character of Wreck-It Ralph can participe.**  
**Hope you liked read the chapter so much as I liked to write. See all you at the next!**


End file.
